New Partners
by Mamajules12
Summary: This story takes place about 3 months after Ghost Stories. Jean's precocious 4 year old granddaughter, Amelia, comes to stay for two weeks. The pair teach each other valuable lessons through love, life and laughter.
1. Chapter 1

Jean sits at the table absently staring into the nothingness. Her mind swirling with all that needs to be done. Council meeting notes put aside for another time. Today is not a day to be a politician. Abruptly, Jean stands to check the biscuit tin; Matthew was caught stealing one just this morning. Glancing into the sunroom, the empty pots are waiting for new flowers to be planted. Something for them to do together. She huffs to herself that pacing the floor will not make time go quicker. Just as the kettle is placed on the stove, the distinct sound of crunching gravel in the driveway comes through the open window. As Jean's heart skips a beat, heading towards the door a small knock echoes in the hall. Before the door is even open she hears the giggle. Jean scoops her granddaughter up in a big twirl, a wide smile and bouncing chestnut curls on both. Two weeks with Amelia is just what she needs.

After a light lunch, Christopher and Ruby are on their way for a much needed vacation alone. Jean got a sense during lunch that there may be more to the vacation than Christopher let on but it isn't her place to pry. If and when Christopher is ready he will tell her. The taxi is barely out of the driveway when Amelia takes Jean's fingers and starts swinging their joined hands as they make their way back into the house.

"Well, poppet, shall we get your things settled in your room?" With that Amelia's face dropped. Jean bends down so she can be eye level with Amelia worrying that maybe the reality that mummy and daddy were gone is settling in the 4 year old's mind. "What is the matter sweetie? Are you sad that you are left here?"

"Oh, no Nana! I love that I'm staying here with you. I just want to sleep in the big room with the sparkling ceiling with you."

Jean feels her heart drop like it is weighted down with stones. Trying to compose herself with a few deep breaths Jean explains, "I don't sleep in that room anymore."

"Why, Nana. Don't you like it anymore?"

"I like the room very much. It's just,". Swallowing back the tears, "it's just too big for me alone so I use a smaller one."

Running to the studio door Amelia yells back to Jean. "Well, Nana, if I'm with you, you won't be alone in the big room. Don't you think that would make Papa happy?" Before Jean can stop her Amelia has the door open and is struggling to reach the light switch.

Jean reaches over Amelia's head and turns on the light. Letting out a long breath that she didn't realize she held. The little girl immediately runs to the fireplace and looks up. Looking at her granddaughter's face then looking around the big room that has accumulated some boxes, furniture covered in sheets, Jean makes her way to sit. The tears are flowing and as much as Jean wants to stop them, hide them from her granddaughter she can't.

It's not the large cold room that is causing the tears but Amelia's words. The small child is right. It would make Lucien happy to have his 'girls' sharing the studio. He would hate that she shut up their room. That she shut the door on their space the same way Thomas had done when Genevieve died.

Amelia turns and sees her Nana's tears. Climbing into Jean's lap, Amelia's small hand running along Jean's cheek, "I'm sorry Nana. Daddy said not to make you sad but he said not to talk about Papa and I didn't."

The weight of Amelia's words land on Jean like a hammer. How many have guarded their words around her in the months since Lucien has disappeared? How many have avoided talking about Lucien in her presence? Do others really see her as being some fragile thing that needs to be protected? If anything hasn't she proven herself to be resilient above all else? Looking into the clear blue innocent eye of her granddaughter, Jean held Amelia tighter.

" You are a most clever girl and you have not made me sad. Quite the opposite. My tears are because I miss your Papa very much but we should talk about him, remember him." Putting Amelia down with a kiss to her brow, Jean stands up taking the sheet off the couch . "What do you think about getting this room tidied up? If we work hard we may be able to sleep in here tonight."

"Yes! Can we light a fire to make the ceiling sparkle?"

"I think that would be a wonderful idea!"

Later in the evening, Matthew walks down the hall and hears music coming from the studio. As he gets closer to the door he hears laughing and commotion. Peeking through the door he is taken back by the smile on Jean's face in the glow of fire light. It is a smile that he hasn't seen in almost a year. "Hey you two. Fish and chips for dinner?"

Jean catches his eye with a wink, "sounds good to us."


	2. Chapter 2

Waking to the sun streaming through the window, Jean feels the unmistakable sensation of tiny feet pushing into her side. Jean did not have the most restful night of sleep. Lying there she can't help but smile that it isn't being back in her marital bed without Lucien that caused her restless night's sleep but the flopping around of her granddaughter. It has been many years since she has slept with a young child. She forgot how much they move around. At one point Jean woke with Amelia laying on top of her, the child's face burrowing into Jean's hair. She loved every minute of it, feeling the warmth of the little body close.

Jean slips out of the bed while Amelia's gentle breathing remains steady. Hoping that she sleeps for awhile longer, Jean quietly makes her way to the kitchen for a strong cuppa. Matthew is already up reading the paper, kettle on the stove for the morning tea.

Bluntly Matthew says, "Jean, if you don't mind me saying, you look like you've been in the wars." He braces himself for the whack on the the arm that Jean rightly gives him.

As Jean runs her fingers through her untamed curls she states, "Well, you try sleeping with a squirming 4 year old! Do you know at one point I think her foot was in my ear!" Matthew's typical grumpy morning demeanor is dissolved by Jean's smile. Pouring out the tea Jean feels Matthew looking at her. "What is it Matthew?"

"It's nothing Jean." Jean's brow raises; she's not convinced and Matthew knows it. "It's just...well, I'm glad Amelia is staying with you. I think she will do you a world of good."

"Us, she is staying with us, and yes I think she is just what this household needs right now."

With that the pitter patter of small feet echoing down the hall Amelia makes her way to the kitchen. Climbing into a chair at the table next to Jean, Amelia rubs the sleep from her eyes. Her curls as unkempt as Jean's. Matthew chuckles to himself looking away so as not to laugh out loud at the pair. "What are your plans for today, Jean?"

"Oh, I don't know. What do you think Amelia? Shall we work in the garden, bake something, go to the park?"

Sitting with her cheek in her hand, legs swinging, brow furrowed Amelia announces very seriously , "I think we should start with breakfast."

Matthew can not contain himself any longer. Laughing all the way down the hall, yelling back to Jean, "yes, just what we need! See you for dinner."

It is a beautiful morning. After a proper fry up, Jean gets herself and Amelia ready for the day. Over breakfast it was decided a trip to town would be a perfect way to start their first full day together. Walking down Lydiard Street Jean can't help feel proud showing off her granddaughter. She chides herself for hoping that she will run into Susan Tyneman, knowing it isn't very Christian in her thoughts but this joyful girl with the curls bouncing as she skips along is all hers, something that money can't buy.

Jean is heading to the haberdashery having decided earlier that she would make a new dress for Amelia. As they pass a few shops, Jean feels her arm being pulled back. "Amelia, what is it?"

"Look at this Nana! Aren't they pretty?" Amelia says with a sense of awe.

There in the window of a speciality shop is a display of shoes. Right at Amelia's eye level are children's shoes. Jean smiles and looks at the pair that has caught her granddaughter's eye. Red, a bright red pair has the girl enamored. Jean's eyes pop open and her mouth drops. Such a bold color for a child!

"Nana, can we go inside?" Amelia's big eyes practically pleading with Jean.

Huffing to herself, then Jean lets out a sigh. "Oh, why not? But just to look, young lady." The pair head in the shop and immediately a saleswoman with a big smile greets them.

"Mrs. Blake, how may I help you today?"

Jean still isn't used to people knowing her in shops like this. Since marrying Lucien and becoming a town councilor she is welcomed throughout Ballarat in places that she never imagined possible. Feeling a bit foolish that she should know this woman's name but didn't, she is grateful for the distraction of Amelia running to the shoes. "Amelia, don't run!" Turning to the saleswoman, " I'm terrible sorry. My granddaughter seems to like the red shoes in the window."

"Oh, of course, let's measure her foot to get the correct size," the young woman says. Before Jean can gather her thoughts to say they are just looking, the saleswoman has Amelia in a chair with her practical brown maryjanes off. Jean slumps down, feeling defeated.

The red leather t-strap shoes on her little feet, Amelia is twirling around to get the feel of them. Jean can't help but smile at the happiness a pair of shoes can bring. Amelia runs back to the women and stops at her Nana's knees. Jean bends her head down to her granddaughter, their noses touching. Amelia whispers to Jean, "they are amazing Nana."

With that Jean states, "we will take them!".

Continuing on their way, Amelia skipping along in her new shoes, Jean shakes her head at herself. She raised two boys and was never a push over. Amelia hasn't even been with her twenty four hours and this child has gotten her back in the studio and is wearing RED shoes. Jean halts, _come to think of it Amelia never even actually asked for them! _ A new lightness is in Jean's step as if she too is wearing a new pair of shoes.


	3. Chapter 3

Every other Monday Jean goes to the orphanage to check on the fresh produce deliveries and the overall well being of the children. Lucien would care for the children's health at no charge, something they both felt was the right thing to do. Jean always enjoyed going along on the visits; cuddling the youngest ones, teaching the little girls sewing stitches, cheering up a sad face. Lucien would say that she did more for the children's good health than he ever did. Sister Josephine has procured a new doctor for the children but they still welcome Mrs. Blake's visits.

Today's visit will go on as usual with Amelia in tow. Getting Amelia ready this morning is proving more difficult than the previous two mornings. The little girl fighting Jean with each article of clothing, wanting to wear her new dress and shoes. The last thing she wants to wear is old clothes and her plain shoes to go out.

Desperately trying to remain calm, Jean tells Amelia sternly, " If you don't get dressed in the clothes I have laid out you will have to stay home with Amy. I am leaving at a quarter to ten with or without you." With that Jean walks away from the angry child to get a cup of tea to settle her nerves.

Jean turns from the stove when she hears a small voice saying, "Nana, will you help me?" Amelia is struggling with the buttons on her shirt, skirt crooked and socks bunched up.

"Of course, I will help you. Come here. Hop up here on the chair." With a peck to a wet cheek, Jean straightens her granddaughter out. "I can put some ribbons in your hair if you like?" Jean offers the pouting child.

Amelia nods, then adds, "but why can't I wear my new dress and shoes, Nana?"

"Come here, poppet." Jean lifts the child and carries her over to the sofa. "We are going to visit some children that live together in a place that is not always very nice." Amelia's face looks horrified! _Oh, she was not handling this well at all. _ "Don't get me wrong, sweetie. The sisters there try to provide the children the best that they are able. The children are fed, have a warm bed and clothes but….well, these children that live there don't get a lot of extra things or special thing."

"Why do they live there if it isn't nice?"

"Oh, well...many different reasons. Some don't have parents to take care of them, some don't have families to give them a proper home, and...well, some the government say need to be there till they find new homes." Jean says the last bit more to herself with bile rising to her mouth.

It is Jean and Lucien's disdain for the nearly century old policy that allows the removal of aboriginal and 'half-caste' children from their families that pushed Jean to run for council. One evening after a trip to the orphanage, Jean was fit to be tied having had to console a toddler and her older brother that were new residence, while Lucien checked their overall health. The children couldn't understand why they were taken from their parents. Jean had no answers for them because she didn't understand it herself. Sister Josephine seemed indifferent to the children's plight just remarking that they were white enough to get good homes with solid christian morals. The sister's remarks lingered with the Blakes, both thinking that the same might have been said about Li. As Jean's anger grew, so did Lucien's pride in her. He had held her tight and told her, " Jeanie, my darling, run for office. Go change the world." She knew he was half joking but she was angry enough that she took on the challenge. As a councilwoman in Ballarat she may not be able to change the world but she would try.

Arriving at the orphanage right on schedule, Jean gets Amelia out of the back seat. Pink ribbons tied in neat bows at the end of each plait and in the little girl's tight grasp dozens of colorful ribbons to share with the girls. Amelia had voiced some concern that the boys will feel left out, making Jean promise that next time she will bring something special for them.

"Good morning, Mrs. Blake."

"Morning Sister. This is my granddaughter Amelia. Thought she might play with the little ones while we go over things." Taking Amelia's hand Jean leads her to a group of children that are being dutifully cared for by another stern nun. Amelia willingly joins the group and starts handing out ribbons to all.

Jean and Amelia stay longer than a typical Monday but Jean is realizing everything takes longer with her granddaughter around! They finally say their goodbyes after Amelia and her new friends have another round of hugs. On the ride home Amelia is chatting away when abruptly silence takes over. Smiling to herself Jean gives a small sigh of relief for the peace.

Jean is able to prepare a grand dinner while Amelia sleeps. Sitting around the table, Alice and Peter joining them, conversation flows easily between the friends. Jean notices that Amelia is quiet and sullen, definitely not her usual demeanor. She will need to address this later.

While finishing up the dishes at the sink, Amelia makes her way to Jean. Initiating the conversation of what is weighing so heavily on the young mind. "Nana, how come you go to that place?"

Turning slowly towards her granddaughter, wondering how she can explain something that has no simple answer. Amelia's innocence and inquisitiveness fill Jean to the brim. Jean's pilgrimages to the orphanage have many reasons for her but the child didn't need some deep philosophical or political response. Jean decides in the moment to give the most personal reason in her heart to her granddaughter.

Jean scoops Amelia up, passing Matthew intently watching the television. As they make their way to the studio, Jean stops in front a framed photo on the piano. "Do you know who these people are?" Amelia shakes her head vigorously. "No, I didn't think you did and I'm sorry about that." Taking the photo with her Jean continues to the studio.

Jean quietly starts a fire as Amelia settles in. The child tightly grasping the photo in her little hands. Gathering her thoughts, Jean makes her way to the sofa. Jean slips off Amelia's red shoes, having put them on upon waking from her nap. She lifts the child onto her lap. Running one hand over the faces in the frame so different from her own.

Pointing to the first face Jean begins, " This is Li, Papa's daughter. During the war she got lost from Papa and her mother. She was sent to a place like we visited today. Li was not much older than you are now. She was frightened and alone. She lived there for a few years. Eventually a kind family gave her a home. I visit the orphanage so that I can give some comfort to children as Papa and I wish Li had."

Confusion is written on the small girls face. "Why does Li look different? Why did she go with another family? Didn't Papa want her?" The words start tumbling out as Amelia's eye grow wider.

"Li's mother is this woman, Mei Lin. Li takes after her mother more than Papa but she is just as much Papa as your daddy is to me. It was a confusing time during and after the war especially in China and Southeast Asia, well, still is really. Papa wanted very much to have Li with him but it took many years to find her and when he did she was a grown woman. She was married to this man, Liu Wei. And these two little ones are Li Na, who is about your age and the newest baby, Jun." Watching Amelia's face, Jean wonders if she has given her to much to process.

"Why do you keep a picture with this lady?" pointing to Mei Lin's face.

Wearing a pensive smile Jean states, "Mei Lin did something very special for me and someday when you are much older I will explain it to you."

The pair sit in the glow of the fire with matching looks of reflection on their faces. "Nana," Amelia's tiny fingers touch the small faces in the photo. "Are you their nana too?"

Jean nods, "I like to think so."

"Can you buy Li Na a pair of red shoes like me?" With those words, Jean's worries dissipate.

"I certainly will." Jean replies as she tightens her hold on her precious girl.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thump, thump, thump…_for what seems to be the hundredth time Jean hears Amelia bounce the ball Peter has given her down the stairs. Trying not to say too much about the repetitive thumping since it is keeping Amelia occupied during this second day of torrential rains. Jean thought it might be a good time to do some council work since they were stuck inside. Concentrating on the legal documents is proving much more difficult than Jean had imagined. _Thump. _

Jean had approached Matthew the previous week about his thoughts if she were to offer Peter a room. Jean had taken to the young constable right away. She proposed to Matthew that a young man around the house could be useful. Matthew just grumbled, "surprised it took you this long." Jean knew the grumbling was more for show rather than to be taken seriously.

Peter is very receptive to living in the Blake house, finding himself drawn there for a good meal and Mrs. Blake's kindness many evenings. It is on one of Peter's trips back and forth with his belongings that he gives Amelia a brand new type of bouncy ball. At the time Jean thinks that Peter is so sweet to have given her granddaughter a present.

_Thump__. _Jean notices a change in the volume of the sound. Taking a deep breath, Jean decides she will need to tell Peter that any future gifts will need to go through her first. _Thump. _

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Putting away her paperwork for later, Jean makes her way to the hallway. Rounding the corner Jean looks up to see Amelia on the third step ready to leap. "Amelia Jean Beazley, what on earth are you doing?"

"I'm just seeing how high I can jump like my ball." Amelia innocently states as if every day she leaps down a set of stairs.

" No! Just, no Amelia. You can't do that." Exasperatingly Jean lifts the girl from the step. "Let's see what we can find to do together."

Jean plops Amelia down at the kitchen table and makes her way to the counter for the biscuit tin. Desperately thinking of something to occupy them in the rain, Jean reaches in to get a biscuit for them. Empty! "Hmmm, looks like Peter discovered where the biscuits are kept."

"Oh, I showed him Nana." Amelia relays so proudly. "We ate some together!"

"Well, poppet, looks like we need to make some more. What do you think?" Amelia is off the chair and retrieving her little apron that matches her grandmother's. "I take that to mean you want to bake."

"Yes!" The little girl responds jumping up and down.

Jean is feeling nostalgic so she gets out her old family recipe book. She can't help but think of her own grandmother, who so patiently taught her to bake. Reading through the recipes she find the perfect one to make for today. It is her grandmother's recipe for Brown Sugar Cut Outs, written in her mother's handwriting. "Ah, this is one of your father's and Uncle Jack's favorites. I haven't made these in years."

"How come?" Amelia asks as she struggles to climb up to peer at the paper as if she can read it.

"Well, Thomas, Papa's father, who I worked for didn't fancy things too sweet so I would make my shortbread for him. And well, I sort of forgot about this one to tell you the truth." Jean thinks, as she flips through the other recipes that many of these have been forgotten through the passing of time. Jean has spent many years in kitchens, learning skills from her grandmother and mother but also mastering her own talents that no one who eats at Jean Blake's table will deny. So lost in her memories Jean doesn't realize that Amelia is talking to her until she feels the poke to her arm pulling her back from the recesses of her mind.

"Nana! How do we start?"

"Let see, what do you think is the first thing we should do?" Jean asks, curious of the extent that Ruby has baked with Amelia.

Looking around the kitchen, curls bouncing along, "I know! We put some music on!"

Jean can't help but burst out laughing but quickly gathers herself as she's sees her darling girl's smile drop. " You know, that is absolutely the first and most important part of baking! Go on, turn some music on while I get the ingredients out."

Jean shows Amelia how to crack eggs, cream butter, and measure flour and sugar. The dough chills in the refrigerator. Later they will roll it out and make an assortment of shapes to bake and ice. The music is still playing, Amelia dancing around the table while Jean cleans up the remnants of their baking lesson, when the phone rings. Jean turns off the music as she reaches for the phone.

"Hello…Christopher! How are you and Ruby?" Jean waves Amelia over and mouths _it's Daddy._ " Wait, what? Christopher!"

Jumping up and down pulling Jean's apron Amelia keeps repeating, "can I talk to daddy?" Jean hands Amelia the phone with a stricken look on her face. "Daddy, me and Nana are making your favorite biscuits. And I got red shoes and Peter got me new ball." When Amelia finishes telling all she deems important to her father she hands the phone back to Jean.

Before speaking in the receiver, Jean tells Amelia to get ready for a nap. "Christopher, what were you saying about keeping Amelia?"

"Mum it will just be for a couple extra days. Ruby and I need to sort some things out."

Jean let out a sigh, "Of course, but at some point are you going to let me know what is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Christopher, I'm your mother, don't lie to me."

"Mum, everything is alright, honestly. I'll talk to you when I get Amelia."

As the last of the cookies are iced the rain lets up. Jean cleans the layers of sticky sugar off of Amelia's hands deciding that a bit of fresh air might do them some good. The girls leave a large note for Peter and Matthew not to eat the biscuits and they head out the door. The late afternoon sun causes the steam to rise off the wet pavement as they make their way to the lake. Amelia bouncing her ball as they stroll.

Jean sit on the bench overlooking Lake Wendouree as Amelia plays along the water's edge. "Amelia, don't go to close." Jean isn't really sure what drew her here today. It isn't the destination she had in mind when they left the house but here she sits.

Something in Christopher's voice is unsettling to her, that must be why she has been drawn here. Lucien would call this spot 'their church'. Jean would scoff at him for that. Despite no longer being apart of the Sacred Heart it seemed wrong to call a bench along the lake church. But Jean did find solace in this spot with Lucien. The two of them often walking here together; talking incessantly about a case, patients, gossip or sometimes sit in silence in each others arms. In the months since Lucien's disappearance Jean often finds herself at their spot to pray, reflect, center herself.

Bringing herself out of her thoughts, Jean looks up to see Amelia playing most happily in the mud. "You are quite the mess, young lady."

Amelia comes running up to Jean, who is wearing a smile that reaches her eyes. "Is it time? Can I eat it now?" Jean gives her little helper a heart shape biscuit. "Mmmm. Nana, I think these are my favorite like daddy."

Walking back to the house hand in hand with Amelia, Jean felt better than she has all day. She isn't sure if it's the muddy sticky child skipping along side of her, or the serenity of the lake, or the taste of a forgotten recipe on her tongue. Maybe it is all of them fitting together that makes the moment feel so wonderful and right.


	5. Chapter 5

It is late, too late to be up reading legal documents but Jean is finding it difficult to get through paperwork when Amelia is awake. Needing to get through the papers before the council meeting the next day leaves Jean little choice but to burn the midnight oil. The lamp light by the bed is not ideal for reading but Amelia couldn't fall asleep without Jean next to her.

After the third time putting the child back in bed, Jean caves and brings her work into the bed so that Amelia will fall asleep. She is planning on moving once sleep over takes Amelia but Jean can't bare to leave her slumbering granddaughter. The curly top head resting on Jean's lap, a slight snore the only sound breaking the stillness. Feeling her eyes getting heavy herself, Jean places her papers on the nightstand and turns off the light.

A thunderous rumbling from outside permeates the walls and breaks the stillness of the night. Jean sits straight up, heart beating hard in her chest. Turning the lamp back on, she checks that Amelia isn't awakened also. Jean waits head cocked to listen for further sounds. The unmistakable sound of breaking glass has Jean leaping out the bed. She quickly glances around the room looking for something to use to defend her home and grandchild. Grabbing a poker from near the fireplace Jean makes her way out of the studio.

Matthew hears the commotion also. He is making his way to the sitting room when he meets up with Jean holding the poker over her head. "Bloody hell! What are you doing?"

"Shhh, it wasn't me." Jean says pointing into the other room.

As the two quietly tiptoe towards where the sound is emanating from, Matthew flicks on a light. There on the floor, trying to pick up pieces of a broken vase by torch light, is Peter. The window above still open with the curtain blowing in the breeze.

The young constable looks up with a guilty grin. "Sorry. Forgot my key."

"So you thought you should break into the house, Constable Crow?" Matthew asks through clenching teeth.

Jean lets out a sigh while putting down the poker. "Peter, if you forget your key there is a spare for the back door under my gardening table."

Matthew turns and gives Jean a dumbfounded look.

"What? It's been there for years. You just never forget you keys!" Jean says with a shrug.

Jean leaves the men, Matthew grumbling over keys and safety while Peter continues to clean and apologize. Closing the door quietly behind her, Jean tiptoes back to the bed, grateful that Amelia is still a sleep. Once back in bed she lays staring at the ceiling willing sleep to overtake her. The harder she tries to sleep the more awake she becomes.

Jean's mind starts to jump from one thought to another. Thinking about Lucien makes the tears roll down her cheeks. She shakes her head and tries thinking on something else. She begins wondering what may be happening with Christopher and Ruby which makes her apprehensive. _Stop this, Jean!_ Jean begins thinking about the council meeting that she will be attending soon. Looking at the clock Jean groans. The meeting is in six hours.

Jean feels tiny fingers in her hair and soft kisses on her cheek. Sometime between maddening thoughts and tiny kisses Jean had finally fallen asleep. "Morning, poppet." Jean says as she glances at the clock then sits straight up, panic hitting her. "I'm late!"

Jean manages to get herself dressed and ready in record time. Amy is in the kitchen putting the kettle on when Jean comes rushing in to grab a cuppa. "Amy I am running very late. Amelia is still in the bedroom. Could you please just watch over her till my meeting is done? I should be home by lunch." Jean says apologetically.

"Jean, I can't. Remember, I have to leave by 11 today."

"Damn! I forgot. Well, could you get her dressed and some breakfast in her then drop her off at the station. I'll phone Matthew to let him know you'll be dropping Amelia off." Jean calls back as she rushes out the door.

Amelia sits on the edge of Matthew's desk, feet dangling as she eats some biscuits Sargent Hobart has given her. She wasn't sure of the man till he offered her the treat. She much rather be eating sweets with Peter but Matthew told him to stop smiling and do his job. Amelia isn't sure what that meant or why Matthew is being so grumpy? She decides to sit on his desk to find out what is the matter.

"Uncle Matthew, why are you in a bad mood?"

"Who says I'm in a bad mood?"

Amelia continues in a bewildered tone, " you seem mad and your not smiling. Are you hungry?"

This makes Matthew chuckle. The child is so much like her grandmother, a good meal can fix anything.

"You know maybe I am hungry. Let's go get something but first I need to see Dr. Harvey." As they make their way out Matthew directs Bill to let Mrs. Blake know that he has her granddaughter if she's looking.

Amelia is intrigued with the morgue which leads to many questions. Alice gladly answers honestly while Matthew tries desperately to move the conversation in a different direction. His intentions were to get the report on the current John Doe not to make Jean eternally angry with him.

"Alice would you like to join us for some ice cream?" Matthew asks.

Looking at Amelia, Alice almost considers it but then answers, "As enticing as that sounds I will have to pass."

Matthew gives a slight nod, "thank you for the report Dr. Harvey." Turning back around Matthew adds, "We haven't seen you much at dinner since Amelia has arrived. You should join us soon. Maybe for Sunday dinner?"

"Oh yes, Alice then you can tell me more about the dead people!" Amelia chimes in.

Matthew and Alice look at each other horrified. The same thought flashing through their mind. _Jean is going to kill us!_

Arriving back at the station Matthew finds Jean waiting for them. Matthew notes she looks defeated but decides it's best not to mention it. He knows some of the men on the council make things difficult for her every chance they get. Amelia skipping along puts a smile on Jean's face so Matthew doesn't give it more thought.

"Where have you two been?"

Before Matthew has a chance to interject Amelia answers, "to the hospital to see Alice."

"Matthew Lawson, please tell me you didn't take my granddaughter to the morgue?"

"And we had ice cream!" Amelia adds in a whisper, "for lunch."

Matthew is looking anywhere but at Jean.

"Come on, poppet. Let's get you home."

On the ride home Jean hears soft moans from the back seat. Before she can say anything Amelia is getting sick all over herself. Pulling the car over Jean places her head on the steering wheel and takes a deep breath. Thankfully they are close to the house.

Jean hears a soft, "I'm sorry Nana," through sniffling as she parks the car.

Amelia goes to sleep early and easily having not felt well most of the afternoon. Jean makes her way back to the sitting room we're Matthew is reading the paper. She falls to the couch in exhaustion. Then starts to laugh.

Matthew gives her a bewildering look. "What is so funny?"

"I was just thinking how absolutely exhausted I am."

"And that's funny? You lost me."

"No, it's not really." Jean gives a small smile. Then a somber ness washes over her as she continues. "When Lucien and I were first wed we talked about maybe trying to have a child of our own." She pauses gathering her memories. "We decided that it probably wouldn't be the best thing for, well, for many reasons." Jean not wanting to tell Matthew about the row and tears that went along with the difficult decision to not pursue expanding their family.

Matthew recalls Lucien confiding his want to have a child with Jean. He never knew if it was something that they had tried for and it didn't happen or even if Jean was aware of Lucien's desires, until now. It isn't his place to pry in the personal affairs of his friends.

Jean sits quietly in her thoughts before giving a small chuckle. 'What I find so funny is that I am so exhausted having Amelia here after only a week. Can you imagine if I had a toddler to chase after everyday? You and Alice feeding him sweets and hanging in the morgue." Matthew noting that Jean doesn't say _raising a child on my own again. _

Matthew looks at Jean and can't help but wonder if there is really some part of her that wishes she had Lucien's child. A part of him to be with her still. Jean may be tired but Matthew sees how wonderful she is with Amelia. How this small being lifts Jean's spirits, brings her joy in ways no one else can. Tomorrow she will be rested and ready to take on the world again.

"Early night then?" Matthew inquires.

"I think so." Getting up , her body laden with the day. "Goodnight Matthew."

"Goodnight Jean."


	6. Chapter 6

It has been a few years since she left the church for Lucien, a decision she has never regretted and would do again. The first few months of Sunday's leading to the wedding were easy. She was so disappointed that she was forced to choose between her religion and the man she loved that she kept herself busy with anything that was as far removed from the church as possible. Then she was whisked away on their whirlwind honeymoon where the days of the week were irrelevant. It wasn't until weeks after their return, as they settled into their married life, that the longing for the serenity of her Sunday rituals hit her. Lucien would never quite understand her longing but he tried. He would make Sunday's their day to do something special whether it be a grand day out or a simple picnic in the backyard. Soon Sundays became her favorite day of the week again.

Since his disappearance some Sunday's are harder than others. Jean feels a bit lost at times. Many Sunday's she finds herself sitting by Lake Wendouree or by Christopher's stone, others in her garden. She realizes early in her grief that she needs the serenity and time to reflect in order to move forward with her life.

One Sunday tradition that Jean holds on to is cooking a big meal for whomever wants to sit at her table. Lucien would laugh at her when he planned outings. Jean would have to make calls to get the word out that Sunday dinner would not be occuring at the Blake house.

Today there will be a big Sunday dinner with all the trimmings with a special guest visiting. She is having a hard time containing her excitement and the secret from Amelia. This will be a good Sunday. The kind of day she longs for in her heart.

Jean places the crust in the oven for the custard fruit tart that she will assemble with Amelia when it cools. There are enough of the last late summer berries left to adorn it. Jean decides to prep all the vegetables now so that later there will be more time to enjoy the company of others. Standing at the sink peeling potatoes, Jean watches Amelia in the garden playing with the neighbor's cat that frequents her yard. The child really is such a joy to behold.

"Nana," Amelia comes charging in the kitchen through the back door. "Can we have drink of milk?"

"We?" Jean turns to see Amelia carrying the scruffy old cat. "Outside with that animal!" Scurrying them both back out through the sunroom.

"But Nana, he's lonely and thirsty."

"He is a she and she is not either of those thing. Peaches belongs to Mrs. Murphy and she is well taken care of." Jean take the cat from the protesting arms and puts the grateful animal back outside.

Back in the kitchen Amelia is pouting over a glass of milk when there is a knock on the front door. Jean's smile reaches her eyes as she closes the refrigerator and glances at the clock. "Shall we go see who's at the door?" she says taking the still pouting girl's hand.

Jean opens the door in such a way so Amelia is the one greeting the visitor first. Amelia looks up, the excitement reflects instantly in her face. "Uncle Jack!" she yells as Jack bends down to pick his niece up.

"Hey there, squirt." Jack embraces the child in a big hug before turning to Jean wrapping one arm around her also. "Hi Mum."

The three hold each other tightly for a moment before Amelia breaks the moment with a story that her uncle must hear. Mother and son giving each other knowing glances. No words are needed for them.

In the weeks after Lucien's disappearance Jack reached out to his mother. Through the months he has made several trips to Ballarat to check on Jean, not trusting what she tells him over the phone, always telling him she is _fine._ The frequency and duration of Jack's visits have increased as he becomes more comfortable in his mother's home. On one such visit a few months ago Jack approached his mother for a talk. The man that sat down next to her dissolved into her lost little boy. He divulged so much of his anger, fears, and regrets as did she. They talked for hours with Jack falling asleep with his head in her lap, tears still clinging to his eyelashes. There were still many things that the two needed to work out but the healing had begun and for the first time in years Jean felt like she was getting her son back. When Jack had heard Amelia was staying with his Mum he knew it was a perfect excuse for a visit.

Jean takes Jack's small overnight bag and places it in the front bedroom. As she turns back Jack is giving her a quizzical look. It is the room his mother has been occupying for months. Jean reads the unspoken question on Jack's face, giving him a small smile and a wink.

"Amelia has been sharing the studio bedroom with me so bedding is clean in here." Jean states making her way down the hall to the kitchen. Amelia and Jack trailing behind her.

Mother and son are enjoy a cuppa, catching up with the day to day. Jack tells of the new girl he has met, a teacher, someone that his mother will really like. Jean explains of her hurdles of being a woman on the town council.

"Mum, where's Amelia? She is awful quiet." Jack ponders.

"Oh, she is probably playing with the Noah's Ark. I pulled it out of the attic yesterday and she's been fascinated with it since."

"Chris and I had a Noah's Ark. We loved that thing." Jack reminisces.

Jean gives her son a knowing look. Standing up to peak on Amelia, ruffling his hair, "It is the same one. I had to get rid of so much when I sold the farm but somethings I couldn't bare to part with like that toy." She motions to the sitting room where Amelia has the ark and all the animals on the floor.

"Why did you keep that of all thing?" Jack asks timidly..

Jean sits back down looks deeply into her son's eye, stroking his cheek, and begins to tell him how much that toy means to her. " You both were so young. You boys saw it in McLeary's store. Every time we went there you and Christopher would dream over it. So one day I went and I bought it. At the time we really didn't have extra money for such a lavish toy. I couldn't even buy the whole thing at once. I did extra sewing and cleaning to buy the different sets of animals when I had enough money." Jean pauses in her story looking down at her aging hands. The hands that worked so hard for so many years to provide for her boys. She continues, "I didn't tell your father what I had done until Christmas Eve. He was so angry at me for buying it but the next morning when you boys opened that gift….it was worth every pound. Your father even agreed." Jean adds with a big smile as tears sit on the edge ready to fall. "The whole thing is still together too, well, all but one lion."

Jack sit quietly taking in his mum's words then slowly gets up and leaves the kitchen. Jean remains at the table wondering if her words are to much for Jack, if the man that he has become is not ready to understand his parents' struggles. Jean starts to go after her son when he is already making his way back to the sitting room towards Amelia playing so sweetly.

Jack sits down next Amelia and puts down a well worn lion. "I think you are missing this old cat on the Ark."

Jean's hand covers her mouth to hold in the sob that is on the cusp of escaping as the tears begin falling. She listens as Jack talks with his niece.

"This old lion has traveled with me for a lot of years. Your dad and I use to argue over who got to be the king lion since he was the strongest animal on the Ark. When I found out my dad, your grandpa, was killed in the war I wanted to be brave and strong like him but I didn't really know how. So I took the lion. Whenever I needed reminding I would hold this old cat and I would remember him."

Amelia climbs into Jack's lap, "Don't you need him anymore?"

"No, squirt, I think I finally figured it out. I think I should put this lion back where he belongs."

Amelia places the lion next to its mate, "He's home now." She looks up at her grandmother with a large smile.

Jean wipes the tears from her face and sits down next to her son on the floor pulling Amelia onto her lap, "Yes, he is." Taking hold of Jack's hand she gives it a gentle squeeze before bringing it to her lips. Her lost boy will be alright. She feels it in that part of her that only a mother knows.

The dinner will need to be started soon. Alice and Amy will be joining them. Her table will be surrounded with love ones. The house full of commotion and laughter just as she likes it. But for right now she will enjoy, just a little longer, watching her son and granddaughter play with the old toy that they both hold so dear.


	7. Chapter 7

The Begonia Festival is quickly approaching. The opening day parade is Saturday. Jean is a mixture of nerves and excitement. Every year Jean painstakingly chooses her best plant to enter the festival. She is famous for her glorious flowers despite never winning the grand prize. A puzzlement to most who grace the Botanical Gardens during the March festival. This year there is no entry even though she is sure she has a winner. No, this year, as a council member, with her knowledge of the tuberous plant she has been asked to be on the organization committee and judge.

A couple of months ago when she was approached to be a committee member Jean was very flattered. It is something she always felt she would enjoy, being involved with the organization of her favorite event in Ballarat. It didn't occur to her at the time that she would not be able to partake in the contest. When her duties as judge where given to her it clicked that she no longer would be in the running for that ever out of reach grand prize. She was surprised at her own disappointment.

Standing in the sunroom amongst her flowers and her flitting granddaughter, Jean decides that this year's festival will be a new stepping stone. This is a chance to pass on her expertise and show off her knowledge to others. This is an area of great confidence for her. Susan Tyneman certainly doesn't know a begonia from a geranium despite her ever presence in the committee meetings.

"Nana, can I put the dirt in now?" Amelia squeals as she bounces in front of the pot Jean has given her.

"Yes, you can but don't fill it all the way." Jean instructs Amelia as her gloved hand covers the tiny hand. Hand over hand as Jean's own grandmother had done to her. "Now we place these tubers in the potting soil."

Amelia looks at Jean with her furrowed brow, "it's dirt Nana."

"Yes, it is. But this is special dirt with all sorts of nutritious things in to help the plant grow." Amelia gazes at her grandmother, not completely convinced. "I promise, I know what I'm talking about," Jean laughs.

"Can I bring my flower to the festival?"

"Oh, this little one won't be ready for this year but maybe next year. How's that sound?" Amelia nods in agreement. "Good, now let us clean up and have some lunch before we need to head to the Gardens to check on the preparations." Entries for the contest were to be arriving throughout the day. Jean's display for the flowers allows for all to be showcased equally, one of the first changes she insisted be made.

Jean is at the stove heating up soup when she hears the distinct gait of Matthew heading towards the kitchen. It is a comforting sound. It isn't Lucien yelling her name down the hall announcing his presence but she is sure that Matthew's cane tapping has gotten louder in the past few months. Peter's footsteps are not far behind.

"I see you made it home just in time for lunch." Jean teases not even turning from the heating saucepan.

Matthew grumbles something that is undistinguishable to Jean but makes Amelia giggle. She turns to catch Matthew making a face mocking her inorder to get a laugh out of the child. Matthew and Amelia freeze when they feel the steel blue eyes bore into them. Peter looks towards the ground grateful it isn't him at the end of the stare.

"You can go without Chief Superintendent!" Jean states coldly but a grin takes over as she turns back to the stove. She does love her unconventional little family.

Bowls of hot vegetable soup are placed on the table. Jean pops an ice cube in Amelia's to quicken the cooling.

"Oi, how come I didn't get an ice cube?" Matthew winks at Amelia which sets off her giggles once more.

Shaking her head at the trio, Jean wonders who Amelia's departure is going to be harder on. As she watches the unlikely friends spar back and forth she feels that wave of sadness that always hits her so unexpectedly. Amelia's presence in the house has brought such life and joy to all of them. She fears that the quietness, the loneliness will fall over their home again like a dense fog. This small child has been their beacon of light. The laughter around the table pulls Jean from the recesses of her mind back to the moment. Best not to think on that now.

Jean and Amelia arrive at the Gardens where there is a bustle of activity. From the parking lot she notices the welcome banner is hung just as she proposed which brings a smile to her face. She thinks of a young Jean Randall, never imaging that the Tyneman's of the town would listen to her.

"Now Poppet, you need to stay with me. No wandering off." Jean istructs while getting Amelia out of the back seat.

" Oh, Jean….Mrs. Blake!" Jean turns to see Mrs. Irene Reynolds teetering towards her, arms full. Following along close behind is Mrs. Ethel Brooks with a large tin in her hands.

"Nana, my shoe is floppy." Amelia shakes one red shoe at Jean as the woman race towards her.

"Irene, Ethel... Good afternoon." Jean greets the women with a side smile distracted by her granddaughter's wiggling foot as she tightens the buckle. As she stands, Mrs. Brooks' tin is thrust towards her.

"My famous Victoria Sponge. Just a little something since you will be so busy with festival." Mrs. Brooks says through a toothy grin.

"And these Anzac biscuits are my own recipe. In case you need something simpler to eat. Not quite as messy as a sponge."

It is with Mrs. Reynolds' words that it dawns on Jean what is occurring having baked her own passionfruit sponge for a judge a few years back. Of course that year it ended in a murder with her sponge helping solve the case. Jean's mind works quickly. She feels Amelia tugging at her skirt.

"I love biscuits." Amelia says looking up to Mrs. Reynolds, who is smiling in victory at the child.

"Thank you ladies. I'm meeting with the committee in a few minutes. I'm sure they will all enjoy your baking. It is very kind of you." Jean smiles wide but gives them the knowing eyes as both woman retreat to their cars.

Jean sigh heavily before slamming the car door shut with her foot. "So this is how it works. If I'm getting bake goods from people I've known my whole life wonder what the others are getting?"

The rest of the afternoon goes smoothly considering the chaos. Susan is enamored by Amelia's intelligence and tenacity to keep up with Jean. Jean is too busy to to take stock in Susan's possible jealousy of her granddaughter. All are coming to her for direction and guidance. She speaks with clarity and precision. The men at Town Hall may not like to listen to her opinions and ideas but here at this venue she is in charge. Jean takes a moment to look around. She watches Amelia twirling in front of the flower displays that she envisioned. So many of her ideas have come to fruition before her eyes. Jean stands taller soaking it all in.

Just one thing is missing. Jean continues to look around when the softest breeze filled with the floral scents rolls over her. She almost can feel him whisper in her ear _I'm so proud of you, my darling_. Along with the breeze, Jean's words float to Amelia. "I think our work here is done. Let's head home."


	8. Chapter 8

Jean is up earlier than usual this morning. Matthew and Peter will need to leave for the station soon. It will be a busy day for the police with the parade and crowd control for the Begonia Festival. She wants her boys to start the day with a proper breakfast. Matthew finds Jean at the stove humming along to the sizzle of the bacon.

"Breakfast will be ready in just a tick."

"Jean, you don't need to go through the trouble. I know you have a busy day ahead." Matthew says to be polite as his mouth waters to the smells of Jean's cooking.

"Nonsense! We all need to eat. Besides my work is done. The judging of the entries isn't till next weekend. Today I get to enjoy the parade along with everyone else."

Jean sets a large plate of food on the table along with fresh warm scones.

"Bloody hell, Jean, you feeding the whole town?" Matthew barks just as Peter rounds the corner with a big smile. "Right, your feeding the boy wonder."

"Matthew leave him be! Morning, Peter. Eat up. There is plenty." Jean glares at Matthew.

"Thanks Mrs. Blake. I'm starved."

"When aren't you?" Matthew grumbles.

Peter gives Jean one of his winning smiles before he starts filling his plate. "I bet you have tons of first prizes for all your flowers." Peter innocently states and is about to continue when Matthew gives him a kick under the table.

Jean knows full well what Matthew did as she sits straighter. "As a matter of fact Peter I have not won the grand prize. The judging has been a bit skewed in the past and I mean to change that this year." The men continue to eat in silence while Jean sips her tea, waiting to eat with Amelia. "Does your mother grow flowers, Peter?"

"Oh no. With all of us boys to feed mum says it's a waste of time to grow anything we can't eat. But dad always throws some wildflower seeds out so we will have flowers to pick for mum. She likes that."

"Your mum sounds like a very practical woman." Adding with a wink, "and your father a wise man."

"Alright, enough chatter. We need to go Constable Crowe."

As the men head towards the door Peter makes a quick turn back to the kitchen. Giving Jean another big smile. "Bye Mrs. Blake. Thanks for breakfast."

"Your welcome, Peter. Here, one for the road." Handing the grateful young man another scone. _He really is such a good boy._

The crowd gathering to enjoy the parade seems to be larger than ever before. The weather is ideal. Jean makes her way to the area that she told Alice she will be. A perfect spot where there are trees and benches. So perfect that many others have the same notion as Jean. Dragging Amelia along the path she sees someone that she isn't quite sure what to think of yet. Before she can make a quick turn to avoid the enigmatic man she hears him addressing her.

"Well done, Mrs. Blake."

Turning towards him with a deep breath, plastering a smile on her face. "Mr. Carver. I would have thought you would have some junior reporter covering this event."

"I am curious to see what all the fuss is about. Besides when one of the town's most controversial council members is on the committee, how could I not come?"

Jean's brow furrow and she decides in that moment that she doesn't foresee this man eating at her table. "I'm hardly controversial Mr. Carver."

"Martin, call me Martin. And who are you?" Asking Amelia with a grin that reminds Jean of fox ready to enter a hen house. Instinctively she pulls Amelia closer to her.

"This is my granddaughter." Before she could continue she hears Alice calling them. "Good day, Mr. Carver."

This morning Jean was feeling a bit melancholic that Christopher and Ruby extended their vacation, hence missing today's event, when Alice phoned showing interest in going to the parade. Jean thought that maybe Alice wants to study human nature or something scientific but now looking at her friend she realizes that Alice is genuinely happy. Amelia pulls out of Jean's hand, making her way to her friend. Alice gives Amelia a large smile and a not quite hug. Yes, uncharacteristically happy Jean thinks.

"Alice! Are feeling well?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

Jean just shakes her head. For all the years Alice has been a friend, a very good friend, she will still be a mystery to Jean. "No reason at all, Alice."

The parade is in full precession. Alice and Amelia are enjoying it in equal measure. Jean realizes she is watching the two more than the actual parade.

"Alice, when was the last time you went to a parade?" Jean asks light heartedly.

Alice stiffens up, immediately Jean regrets the question.

"This is my first, actually."

"Oh Alice!" Jean puts a gentle hand on her friend's arm.

"I didn't exactly have loving parents like you are, to know how entertaining they can be."

"I know." It's times like these when Jean wants to take Alice under her wings, be a mother to her despite the fact that they are of the same age. Jean knows much of Alice's terrible childhood yet it hurts her so when more tidbits are revealed.

Jean is jostled by the crowd, shaking her out of her sorrow for Alice. She looks down to where Amelia is standing in front of her but the child is not there. "Amelia?" turning to Alice, "Where's Amelia?"

"She was right here!"

Jean's stomach drops and her heart is in her throat. Trying not to panic as the crowd begins to move at the conclusion of the parade.

"Alice you head that way." Pointing in the direction that the last float is heading.

"Amelia!" Jean calls out. _Stay calm Jean. Use your head!_ Jean stands still for a moment looking through the crowd, thinking. _Red shoes! _Making her way through the throngs of people, this time looking at the ground for little red shoes.

There they are! Not more than 15 yards from where they were standing. For a moment Jean feels like she may be physically ill. She runs to the scared, crying child. Scooping her up in her arm, making her way towards a now vacant bench.

"Nana, I couldn't find you." Amelia sobs into Jean's shoulder.

"I know my sweet. I've got you now. It's alright."

Alice sees through the dispersing crowd that Jean has located Amelia. Sitting down next to them she feels Jean shaking, tears streaming down all of their faces.

"It's the adrenaline rush." She tells Jean.

All Jean can do is nod and hold her granddaughter tighter.

"Nana, I'm sorry."

"Oh Poppet, it's not your fault."

Amelia looks guilty at her grandmother before whispering in Jean's ear. "Nana, I have to use the toilet."

With that Jean starts uncontrollable laughing. "Of course you do!"

Back at the house they have a light lunch. The older women still feeling a bit anxious at the possible outcomes that could have occurred, the downside of being privy to police work. Jean settles Amelia on the sofa with a book hoping the child will fall asleep. She makes her way back to the kitchen where Alice is sitting with a cooling cup of tea. Jean sits down heavily as if the gravity of the morning pulls her down.

"I don't know how you do it?" Alice asks reverently.

"What Alice?"

"All of this. Everything. Caring for everyone. Loving like you do." Alice continued, "Today I felt so terrified when Amelia was missing and she isn't even mine. How do you do it?"

Jean fiddles with her cup, how to answer such questions when she doesn't really know. Jean Blake knows no other way but to love and nurture. With a shrug, "I just do."

"Is it worth it Jean? The pain for loving so deeply."

Jean is taken back by Alice's skepticism. _Is it worth it? _"Do you remember when King Tut's tomb was found?" Alice nods. "I was just a little girl. It was so exciting. I told my parents that I wanted to do that when I grew up. Travel, discover new things." Jean takes on a dreamy look. "My father thought I was joking and my mother told me that my place would be as a wife and mother. That was it. End of discussion. So instead I read anything and everything I could get a hold of...still do!"

"But Jean you could have gone to university."

She can't help but chuckle at Alice's sometimes childlike naivety. "No, that wasn't my path. As much as I dreamed of exciting adventures, to see the world, I wanted a family, my family. I started dating Christopher when I was sixteen. Married when I was nineteen." Jean hesitates "A mother at twenty. Then the war..."

"You could have done both." Alice interjects.

Jean takes a sip of her tea before continuing. "That certainly wasn't an option for me. Not like it is today. I know it's hard for you to understand but I was very happy being a wife and mother, even if times were hard. I take care of people. I care for them because that is who I am."

Amelia comes running into the kitchen bringing some levity to the women. "Nana! Peaches is outside. Let's go play." Amelia pulls on Jeans hand.

"Peaches?"

"The neighbor's cat, that seems to tolerate Amelia's attention." Jean replies standing.

"I should probably get home."

Jean turns to Alice as they both head out of the kitchen in different directions. "Alice, Matthew is a good man."

Alice understands what Jean is implying. "People will talk."

Jean gives Alice a knowing look. "There will always be talk. You asked me if it is worth it? Yes, everything….every moment. For all the sadness and hardship, those moments of happiness, the love, are worth it. Don't be afraid of it." Making her way through the sunroom, to rescue the orange cat from Amelia's affections, she thinks _we all deserve a bit of happiness._


	9. Chapter 9

_This chapter came to me as I was going to sit down to write what i had planned next for the visit. I just felt there had to be more to Jean almost losing Amelia at the parade. It was a hard one to write emotionalLy but i needed it. So here it is... enjoy._

Jean is up before the sun, a bundle of nerves that she can't quite pinpoint. Quietly making her way to the kitchen, the rest of the household in deep slumber, she puts the kettle on the stove. She can't seem to shake the uneasiness in her mind. _Stop it Jean, you didn't lose her._

Amelia wandering off at the parade seems to be effecting her more than she thought it did. Pouring the boiling water in the pot, Jean recalls a time when Jack went missing on the farm.

She had been hanging laundry on the line. The day was warm with a refreshing breeze. Christopher was working in the barn and young Christopher had just started school so Jack was tagging along after his mother, getting under foot. The last of the sheets were hung when Jean looked and Jack was gone.

At first she thought he was playing a game, as he often did but as the minutes passed her frustrations with the 3 year old turned to panic. Jean ran to the barn to get Christopher. They called and searched for the young boy going on a half an hour when Jean spotted their old dog lying near the bushes in a most uncharacteristic manner. Jean made her way to the dog, who now started thumping her tail getting up to greet Jean. There curled up sound asleep under the bush was Jack. Jean realized the dog had been staying with Jack ready to protect her young charge if needed.

Jean had only ever felt fear like this once before and that ended with the loss of her daughter. She sat on the ground holding the groggy child sobbing. Christopher had to practically carry both of them in order to get them into the house. The only thing stopping him from picking her up completely was his own trembling arms.

_Stop this. Jack is fine. Amelia is fine. You didn't lose them._ Jean pours her tea and makes her way to the surgery. Standing in the doorway, the dawn light giving the room an ethereal look. _But you lost him._

She shakes her head. She really needs to get herself together. There is so much that needs to be done before Christopher and Ruby come to collect Amelia this afternoon. Jean decides to make a list. She goes to sit at the desk, determined to get herself together.

Why did she open that? Why does she still keep them there? The bottle of whiskey and tumbler roll, glass clinging together, as she closes the drawer quickly. The tears freely flow down her face. She knows it is more than the scare with Amelia. The past two weeks have been such a welcome diversion from the reality that she hasn't wanted to face.

In ten days it will be their third anniversary. This is the last big day of firsts to get through. In three weeks it will mark the one year anniversary of losing him; of Matthew walking in the kitchen face pale but eyes swollen and red, Alice embracing her tightly. Matthew wants her to accept that he isn't coming back. But even he won't say the word though. _Dead._ No, he is just lost to her, to them. Maybe it is foolishness to keep ahold of this bit of hope but if she doesn't have a body to bury she has to keep hope. She can't have two empty plots to mourn over.

Composing herself, wiping the tears with the sleeve of her dressing gown, Jean looks over towards the chalkboard. The sunlight is brighter through the window. She can't help but to start laughing. Amelia has Lucien's precious chalkboard covered in artwork, letters and numbers from when she played school. Speaking to the void, "Oh Lucien, you are missing this precious time. She has grown so much this past year. She remembers you so well but I don't know who much longer that will last."

Peter is heading to the front door to leave for his early shift when he catches sight of Jean in the surgery.

"Mrs. Blake? Are you alright?" Peter asks tentatively. Peter naturally knows of Jean's loss but he did not know Dr. Blake personally, the nature of their relationship, the depth of their love.

Startled by the break in the silence, "Oh Peter!" Holding her chest, "I'm fine. Your up early. I can make you something to eat." Embracing the notion to care for someone, after the dreadful feelings that have been lingering in her heart.

"It's ok. I need to be going. Don't want the boss to catch me still here." flashing his winning smile.

"Ahh, yes. Matthew can be a bit ornery in the mornings."

"And afternoons, and evenings…" Peter adds.

Jean chuckles at Peter's sense of humor. "His bark is worse than his bite."

Peter looks around the surgery. "If you need help moving things out I can do it? I know when my granddad passed away my mum said that what is needed sometimes is just some muscle to get things done." Peter says innocently.

Jean tries to control the quiver that she knows will be in her voice. "Thank you Peter."

"I best get going." Peter notices the change in Jean's face and regrets his words. The last thing he wants to do is hurt the woman who has been nothing but kind, almost motherly, to him.

Letting out a defeated sigh Jean realizes Peter is right in some ways. She should go through the things in here. There are cabinets full of medical supplies that could be passed on to some other surgery; medications that will be expired. Then there is the business of all the files of patients that haven't yet requested to be forwarded to other physicians. Running her hand across the medical journals she thinks, _I'll keep these._

Jean knows it all must be done. She needs to keep going on, keep moving forward along with the rest of the world around her. Feeling as she is sitting on a fence trying to decide which way to jump she hears the sweetest voice, "Nana….Nana, where are you?"

"I'm in here Poppet."

Amelia runs into the surgery leaping into Jean's arms, wrapping her small arms around her grandmother's neck. "I found you Nana."

_Yes, they are found._


	10. Chapter 10

Cooking breakfast for Amelia and Matthew settles the rest of Jean's uneasiness that plagued her early morning hours. The pair fill the kitchen with a very intense, animated conversation about which is the best comic strip in the paper while Jean watches on. Jean hasn't seen Matthew around many young children through the years but watching him these past two weeks with Amelia makes her wish he had been a father. He reminds her of her own father, a lot of grumbling and bluster but underneath a soft, tender, patient man.

"Jean, I'll be heading out now. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

"Matthew I wish you didn't feel you needed to leave."

Getting up from the table stiffly, Matthew rubs Amelia's mess of curls. "You need time with your family Jean. And I haven't seen Vera in months. It'll be good to see her."

"Your family too but I understand." Jean rounds the table to the otherside of Amelia. "Poppet, Uncle Matthew is leaving and won't be back till after you have left with Mummy and Daddy."

Amelia looks up at Matthew with one brow up, the look she inherited from her grandmother. "But you'll miss Sunday dinner."

"You are right and I do love your Nana's cooking. Maybe you can save me some. See you, kiddo." With that Amelia climbs up on the chair so she can properly reach Matthew's neck to give him hug. If Jean believed that grown men could melt she would say that at that moment Matthew Lawson became a puddle on her kitchen floor.

After breakfast, Jean decides to give Amelia a warm bubble bath in the large tub in the ensuite. Figuring it will be months before she gets a chance to bath her granddaughter again she takes her time, allowing Amelia to splash and play long after the bubbles have disappeared. Jean laughs at herself, never one to let her boys make such a mess while bathing, and yet she sits next to the tub soaked along with everything else in the bathroom. She pulls the plug, letting the cool water swirl around Amelia's toes before lifting her from the tub.

"Come on Poppet, let's get you warm." Jean wraps a large soft towel around the shivering child.

"That was fun Nana." Amelia says through trembling lips. "Mummy never lets me play in the water like that. She says I make too much of a mess."

Jean laughs as she picks her grandaughter up. "You do make a rather large mess for such a little one. And mummy is right not to let you get water everywhere."

"But you let me." Amelia nuzzles her face into Jean's cheek as she wraps her little arms around her grandmother's neck.

"Well, I guess I do."

Amelia sits in the middle of the large bed wrapped in her towel as Jean gets dressed for the day. Buttoning up her favorite blue stripe blouse, Jeann watches Amelia in the reflection of the mirror. Amelia is struggling to get her knickers up over her still damp legs. The ever determined child manages to get them halfway up before the undergarments are too bunched up to move any further. Jean is trying with little success not to laugh at her independent little lass.

"Nana, I'm stuck!"

Jean finishes dressing Amelia in one of the new dresses that she has made. Amelia chose the blue one with embroidered little red flowers on the collar and the waist band to match her red shoes. Finishing with red ribbons at the base of the plaits to tame the unruly curls, Amelia looks picture perfect. There are no signs of mud, water, stickiness, of all the fun that the child has had with her grandmother the past two weeks. A small scrape on a knee from a fall at the park the only physical evidence Amelia will take home with her of their adventures.

"Do I look pretty Nana?"

"You look beautiful my dear. But I think you are missing one thing." Jean goes to her vanity and pulls out a small box wrapped in a gold ribbon.

A year ago Lucien and Jean were discussing Amelia's upcoming birthday. He wanted to get a gold locket for the child. Jean told him that a gift like that is too expensive for a four year old and she wouldn't appreciate it. She recalls him saying _of course, Jean. You're probably right._ The discussion was over and Amelia's stuffed bear that she totes around was her gift.

A few months after Lucien disappeared Jean was looking for something and opened his nightstand drawer. Tucked in the back were two jewelry size boxes. When she opened the boxes she found matching lockets, one half the size of the other. Each locket engraved with the recipient's name. Lucien had already purchased the lockets for her and Amelia before he spoke to her regarding the birthday gift. Jean assumed he was going to give her the necklace for their anniversary but thought better of it, instead giving her a lovely pair of emerald earrings that she has yet to wear.

Jean had taken the locket that was engraved with her name and placed it in a special slot in her jewelry box tucked next to the jade broach. She took the box that held Amelia's locket and tied a gold ribbon into a neat bow placing it in her vanity. A gift for their granddaughter some day.

It wasn't Jean's intention to give the locket to Amelia now, that day she placed it in the drawer. It wasn't until Amelia was looking at Jean's jewelry one evening that Jean decided that there really is no time like the present. Watching Amelia, starry eyed over her jewels, most acquired from Lucien, helped make the decision. The locket would be Amelia's fifth birthday present along with a few other trinkets Jean purchased.

Jean lifts Amelia and takes her to the sofa, clasping the small box in her hand. Seeing her granddaughter dressed so perfectly in the soft light of the studio Jean knows it is the moment to give the precious gift. Amelia will turn five in a couple weeks. Last year Jean and Lucien took a long weekend to celebrate their anniversary and spend it with Amelia when she turned four. A week later Lucien was gone. She won't see Amelia on her fifth birthday this year. She planned to give the gift to Amelia after dinner when Christopher and Ruby are here. That no longer seems like the right time. Not after the morning she has had. There are things she wants to tell Amelia privately.

"Here Poppet, happy birthday." Jean's hand is trembling as she gives Amelia the box. "This gift is from Papa. He bought it for you before…". Jean is unable to finish the sentence.

"He disappeared." Amelia completes the sentence for her grandmother with such conviction that it gives Jean the strength she needs to get through the day.

"Yes, before he disappeared." Jean takes a deep breath and swallows back the tears that threaten to fall. "He wanted to give it to you last year but I didn't think you were old enough. I'm sorry about that." Amelia slides in closer to Jean. "I know he would have loved to see your face opening it. So let's imagine him here with us."

Amelia slowly unties the gold ribbon and hands it to Jean. Her tiny fingers open the velvet box. The sunlight coming through the window shines on the delicate heart locket.

Amelia's eye light up. "Oh Nana, it's just like yours! It even has the flower in the middle!" Gently she turns the locket over to see if the letters are there. The little finger points to each one. She begins reading _A-m. _Jean joins her granddaughter; _e-l-i-a._

"What do you think that says?"

"That's me!" Amelia jumps up onto her knees so that her nose can touch Jeans. She says softly, "Nana, Papa got me a big girl necklace just like you."

This precious child means so much to her and Lucien knew this. He knew that these beautiful but simple lockets can hold a piece of each other when they are apart. _Why didn't he tell me his intentions? Why were we so foolish to assume we had forever._

"Would you like me to put it on for you?"

Amelia nods and turns around so Jean can do the clasp. "Nana you need to put yours on too." Amelia scurries over to the vanity and opens the jewelry box. Carefully she brings Jean her locket and places it in her grandmother's hand. It feels hot in Jean's palm as if the love that it was purchased with radiates through the gold. "Do you need help Nana?"

Not realizing that she is staring at the locket in her hand until Amelia speaks, Jean answers the child. "No Poppet, but I do want to do something before I put it on. Come here."

Jean walks back to her vanity and sits down. She opens the locket before placing it down. She pulls a small enameled tin out of a drawer. Then takes a small nail scissor from a tray and nips off a tiny bit of her hair and places it in the locket. Amelia watches intently.

"Come here dear." Jean proceeds to take a bit of a curl that has broken free from the plait and adds it to her hair. Then opening the tin Jean takes out an old card, inside a golden lock of hair.

"What's that?" Amelia asks tentatively.

Jean's fingers caress the lock. "It's Papa's hair from when he was a small boy. His mother kept it. I found it years ago, long before I even knew him. I just could never part with it. Now I know why." As Jean snips off a piece of the golden hair to add to the chestnut strands tears flow once again. Not tears of pain at the loss but tears for the healing and moving forward that must begin.

Jean slips the locket around her neck, Amelia at her side watching in the mirror. "There, now the three of us will always be together."

Amelia seems to know that now is not the time for questions or chatter. Climbing up into Jean's lap, the clever child holds her grandmother as tight as her little arms will allow and whispers, "I love you." They hold each other for awhile before they both decide that too much needs to be done to be idle. In a few short hours Amelia's parents will be at the door to take Jean's little partner away from her home on Mycroft Avenue.


	11. Chapter 11

The aroma that radiates from the kitchen make the house smell like home. Jean pulls an apple pie out of the oven to cool alongside a fresh batch of biscuits. Amelia has the radio on, a station with modern music that Amelia calls fun. She is dancing around the kitchen, her little apron billowing as she twirls around the table. Jean gets the vegetables out of the refrigerator to prep for dinner when Amelia jumps up on a chair startling her grandmother.

"Be careful, Amelia."

"Dance with me Nana! I like this song." as an Elvis song begins to play. Jean hears the lyrics and for a brief moments thinks of the box of Thomas's letters to Lucien. Those thoughts are quickly vanquished by the little girl leaping in her arms. "Oh! Let me put the veg down first."

Amelia giggles as her and Jean dance around the kitchen making their way to the parlor. Singing along to the song, being silly. "Nana, do you like these songs now?"

"They're growing on me. It's not all bad." Jean winks at Amelia. The pair have been playing tug of war with stations for two weeks. Amelia switching the sation to have fun music. Jean often relinquishing control of the radio seeing the smile on her granddaughter's face.

Christopher and Ruby stand on the porch waiting having knocked several times. They can hear rock and roll music coming from inside. They both look at each other questioningly. Finally, Ruby speaks, "What do you think is going on in there?"

"I have no idea, but my mother does not listen to rock and roll."

"Should we go in? Your mum obviously can't hear us."

"I guess so. It just seems odd to just walk in. Doesn't it?" Christopher looks at the large door of this house that always seemed so foreign to him yet it is his mother's home.

"Chris, this is silly. We are earlier than we thought we would be. The music is playing. I'm not going to stand on the porch for hours." With that Ruby opens the door and heads in the house, Christopher following behind.

Immediately their senses are struck with the scent of baking, sounds of laughter, and warmth of love in the home. The Beazleys look at each other both wearing big smiles. Ruby puts her hand on her husband's arm. Chris nods, "This is the right decision."

Jean is spinning Amelia when her son and daughter in law round the corner. Catching sight of them in the corner of her eye, Jean sees the look on Christopher's face remembering a time when he was the little one spinning in her arms.

"Look who's here to join the party." Jean says to Amelia as she turns the child to see her parents.

"Mummy, Daddy!" Amelia runs to her parents, wrapping her arms around their legs.

"Look at you Little Miss with your apron that matches Nana's and," Ruby looks up at Jean. "red shoes?"

Jean looks away innocently making her way to turn the radio off. "Christopher didn't tell you about the shoes?"

"I may have forgotten to mention them." Christopher gives his mum a shrug and the look letting her know he didn't want to get an ear full.

Amelia starts pulling on her parents' hands. "Can we tell Nana the secret now? Please! I've been so good. I didn't say one word." Amelia holds up a single finger high in the air.

"Tell me what?"

"Amelia, patience. Mum, why don't we sit down?" Amelia makes her way back to her grandmother, dragging her over to the sofa. Christopher and Ruby following along into the parlor.

"Now Mummy?" Amelia looks at Ruby, the child bursting with the secret that she has been laden with the past few weeks. Ruby gives her a nod.

Amelia turns to Jean and comes in real close to her face, a move that Jean has come accustomed to when Amelia wants her grandmother's undivided attention. Coming in close expecting a deep secret to be whispered only to be startled at the little girl's enthusiasm, as the words sink into Jean's brain. _I'm going to be a big sister!_

"What?" Turning now to Christopher and Ruby. "Is it true?"

"Yeah Mum. Your going to be Grandmother again." Christopher seems to say the words rather solemnly but Jean is too happy at the joyful news to give it much thought.

"How on earth did you keep that a secret from me?" Jean says while tickling her precious little girl.

Amelia's eye grew wide, with a hand on her hip, she proclaimed, "It was hard, Nana." Laughter fills the sitting room for some time.

Amelia and Jean share their adventures and escapades. Realizing the time, Jean makes her way to the kitchen to check on dinner. She notices Christopher and Ruby's happiness evident on their faces as they watch their daughter relay another adventure. Jean chuckles to herself that Amelia is smart enough to leave out the bits that will get them both in trouble.

Jean's Sunday dinner is abundant and delicious as always. Christopher eating more than his share, missing his mum's cooking, pleasing her more than it should. Ruby is a fine cook but Jean has learned through the years that her daughter in law is rather unadventurous in her cuisine choices. With Amelia's help Jean puts away the leftovers. The little helper reminding her grandmother to feed them to Uncle Matthew when he gets home.

"Ruby, you look tired dear. Why don't you lay down before you need to head out." Jean noticing the fatigue on her daughter in laws face. Just three months gone, Jean remembers the exhaustion that comes with the first trimester of pregnancy.

"That sounds like a marvelous idea. Do you mind?"

"Of course not!" Turning to Amelia, "show your mother to the front room and why don't you rest for awhile yourself, Poppet." Jean knows that the child won't rest long but she wants a few moments alone with Christopher. She has been getting the feeling that he wants to talk.

"That sounds like a good idea Amelia. Go with Mummy."

Once Jean hears the door close down the hall she turns to Christopher. "Now what else is going on? Christopher I know you and you look like you are carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders. What is it?"

"I've been promoted to Captain."

"Well, that wonderful news. Isn't it?" she makes her way to him not understanding the look of anguish on his face.

"They're sending me to Vietnam in six weeks, Mum." He looks up at his mother eyes full of worry.

Jeans knees go weak and a tightness takes hold of her chest. She is grateful for her proximity to the kitchen chair. There is a pounding in her head as she realizes that her son is speaking again.

"I'll be attached to the embassy. I'll be housed along with other officers and ambassadors. Perfectly safe. In fact I was told I could bring Ruby and Amelia."

"What? No, you can't bring them." Shaking her head vigorously, Jean feels the dread turn to panic.

"Mum, I know. This is why Ruby and I needed time away, alone. We had a lot to figure out. We both agree that despite this position being safe that there is too much unrest going on in Southeast Asia. To be honest, I'm not sure how or why I got this assignment only just receiving my promotion. It's not like I know anyone to pull strings for me."

Jean felt a wave of nausea take hold. If she didn't know better she would say that Lucien had a part in this trying to keep her son safe. But how could he have helped being gone for so long. That feeling of uncertainty, that something isn't right; that she is missing something hits her again. Shaking it off, "So now what?"

"To be honest Mum, Ruby is a bit frightened to stay alone with a new baby coming. She really did have a tough time when she was pregnant with Amelia. And well, you know Amelia is very busy inquisitive child. So I...we were wondering if they could stay with you while I'm on my deployment?"

"Oh..." Jean takes a moment to process what her son is asking, "of course, I have plenty of room. But is that what Ruby wants?"

A soft smile finally cracks Christopher's face thinking of the strained relationship his mother and wife had before Amelia was born. "It was her idea. Said her parents are too old. She figures if she can manage Amelia, who somehow is exactly like her grandmother, that it will all work out fine."

Jean rubs her son's cheek, "I'll take good care of them."

"No one I trust more than you." Just than the distinct sound of skipping little feet enter the kitchen.

"Nana I tried but I just can't rest. Can I see if Peaches is outside?"

"Yes but try not to get dirty." Jean adds the last knowing it is nearly impossible for her dear granddaughter to resist the temptations that will have her coming back inside in need of a change of clothes.

"She's so happy here. It will make it easier knowing that, while I'm away." Christopher gets up from the table, "I'm going to check on Ruby. Thanks Mum."

Jean gives him a tentative smile and a small nod. There are too many lost years with her sons, too many regrets, she will do anything she can to keep her little family safe. Looking out the kitchen window watching Amelia dancing in the garden, Jean thinks how that child and the new baby to come are what matters. They will be her legacy. They will know her story. They will know her struggles, her joy, her loves. They will learn of their grandfather, the man that they inherited their name from. As she holds the locket in her hand she thinks. _They will_ _know about their Papa. The man that taught her it is ok to love and truly be happy again. The man that through his absence brought her family home to her. _


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue

The next six weeks are busy for Jean between the council, her commitments to the orphanage, a murder that she assists Matthew and Alice in solving, as well as getting her home resituated for her new lodgers. Jean decides to move Peter to Lucien's old room at the front of the house leaving the upstairs for Ruby and the children. A spare room still available for when Jack, Charlie, or Danny want to visit. Through many phone conversations Amelia finally gives in to the notion that she will not be able to continue to share her grandmother's room. Jean sets up her old room for the child, hanging some new pictures and curtains; making it perfect for her little girl. The Ark sits in a corner of the room waiting to be played with once again. With Amy's help, Jean is ready for her family's arrival with little time to spare.

Jean is excited to have the house full again but finds herself sick with worry for Christopher despite his continuous reassuring that he will be safe. She takes a moment from the commotion of the house to compose herself to get through the next couple hours. In the sunroom there are spring bulbs that have been waiting to get in the ground. Picking one up, the papery shell coming off in her hand, she walks to the garden. _You'll have to wait a few more days to get tucked in for the winter._

Jack comes in the kitchen to find Christopher at the window. "Where's Mum? We should get going soon."

Christopher motions his head towards the window, "garden."

"Right, where else would she be? Is she ripping out weeds or chopping down the shrubbery?" Jack says jokingly both knowing there mother's passion for taking her worries or anger out on the gardens. Jack's futile attempt to lighten the heaviness of what is happening is appreciated by Christopher.

"Come on, let's go get her."

Jean is so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't hear her boys' footsteps until they are almost upon her. She closes her eyes to will the tears back, puts the well rehearsed smile on her face then turns to see her boys, her men. _Seems like just yesterday they were Amelia's age._ Jack is the first to reach out for her, putting his arms around her neck his head on her shoulder. Christopher, always the protector encircles both. They hold each other tightly, no words necessary, no words have more meaning than the hold the three have on each other. The moment passes too quickly as Ruby pops her head out the door calling to them that they will be late.

Pulling apart, all three wiping stray tears away, "I guess it's time to go Mum."

"Yes." Jean turns and spots the huge rock that Lucien stuck in her garden over a year ago. He was teasing her that she could even make rocks grow, placing it in the middle of her flower bed. She didn't have the heart to move it for such a long time. Then when she finally decided it was silly to tolerate this boulder any longer she found it too heavy to move.

"Boys wait, could either of you move that rock? Then I don't have to ask Peter." The brothers teasing one another over who is the stronger son. Which will come to the rescue of their poor weak mother? "I'll show you weak" Jean swats at them.

The three enjoy the levity. Jack is the one to lift the offensive stone so that Christopher doesn't get his uniform dirty. With all the joking that is occurring no one notices the reflection of light on a bit of metal that has been concealed for the past thirteen months in the center of Jean's flower bed.

Amelia is chatting in the car, informing the family of all her plans while living with Nana. She is trying to convince Jean to get a puppy and is certain that she will have a brother. The child is a welcome distraction on the drive to the station.

The platform is uncomfortably busy for the goodbyes that must occur. Jean hangs back from her family feeling the need to stand on the peripheral, to watch as if sitting in the cinema. The scene eerily familiar to her. She prays for a different ending.

Christopher addresses Jack first. The boys shake hands, then embrace. Jean honestly never thought she would ever see her boys so close again; grateful that they have all made amends.

She watches on as her son bends down to Amelia, faintly hearing her granddaughter's words. "Here Daddy. Uncle Jack said this helped him stay brave." Amelia's holds out the worn lion, passing it to her father. Christopher scoops up his child whispering something in her ear. Jean can see the curls bobbing as Amelia nods. He pulls Ruby in close to him.

Jean's vision blurs from the tears she is trying in vain to hold back. She watches as her oldest son makes his way to her. "Mum? Will you be alright?"

"Oh, I'll be fine." Jean is finding it difficult to look at her son but keeps her head held high. It's Christopher's turn to wrap his arm around her neck, head on her shoulder. "I love you Mum."

Jean holds him tighter, "I love you too. You come home." Pulling away from him to look in his eyes, motioning towards Ruby and Amelia, "They need you more than you will ever understand. Just come home for them."

Standing on the platform watching the train depart Jean feels the comfort of tiny arms embrace her leg as one small hand makes its way into hers. She looks down at her little partner and vows to keep her safe. The rain begins to fall, lightly at first, gaining intensity as they make their way to the car.

In the garden of 7 Mycroft Avenue the rain washes away the loose particles of dirt. The glimmer of metal begins to take more of a distinct shape as it is revealed by the falling rain. In a shallow hole is a tin box that conceals secrets to be hidden from all but the one person who worships the soil that it is buried in. The one person who will understand what to do. The one person that understands Lucien Blake more than anyone.

**Thank you all for reading my first multi-chapter fanfiction. I appreciate all that took the time to read, review, and comment. I do plan to continue at some point soon with the next install that will continue from where this story leaves off.**


End file.
